Resident Evil 2: Alternate Ending
by The Pootamis
Summary: A different take on how the video game could have ended.
1. Chapter 1

' **Hold on just a little longer. Just hold on.'**

The simplest of pleads. A plea he was hoping he was being listened to. Being listened to by the woman in his arms. The very same mysterious woman that he had come across on this unusual night. A night he would never forget. A night nightmares were made of.

A night where the dead had come back to the living. How he was still unsure of. But what he did know was it was happening. The dead had risen up taking over the small city known as Raccoon City. A city he had swore to protect.

But not from this. Not from this outbreak. An outbreak that had quickly taken over the city. An outbreak he can see on the streets. Streets filled with countless walking dead roaming the streets in hope of finding their next meal. To taste fresh flesh.

Just like they had tried to do to him on so many occasions on this given night. How he had managed to fight each and everyone of them off. Whether it was from the combat training he had received over the years to his sharp shooting he had perfected at the academy.

Training he was so glad to have received on this night. If he hadn't then he wouldn't have survived. He would be just like the masses outside roaming around the remains of the city looking for fresh victims.

Victims like the only remaining survivors lurking around the city. Survivors such as Claire Redfield. A woman that had roamed into Raccoon City to be caught up in the outbreak. To have to fend for her life as she tried to escape the city just like him. A woman that he would admit has shown tremendous courage over the last couple of hours.

But then there was her. The same woman that he holds in his arms as he stumbles across an old platform heading in the direction of an elevator off in the distance. A woman that instantly intrigued him upon meeting.

A woman that was not like any other he had ever encountered before. A woman that has made every emotion that he could ever feel come to life in a matter of hours to the likes he has never experienced before.

Pure fury for running off on him. Running off into danger. A danger that was too great. Even for himself. An act that he had to instantly scold her for. Scold her for running off from him. Running away from his protection.

Protection that came with the job. The job of being an police officer. A responsibility to serve and protect. That was what the line was anyways. But now he didn't know. He didn't know if he was simply protecting her because of the job or because it was something else.

Something that has slowly been building up inside of him ever since she had treated his wound. A sniper round in his chest. A round he can still feel deep inside as he kicks the panel on the outside of the elevator to only feel his wound being reopened.

A round that should have killed him. But it didn't. Instead she had prevented it from happening. She had cleaned his wound. She had stopped the bleeding and rapped his wound up so gently. A moment that had made him feel something. Something for the mysterious woman known as Ada Wong.

What that feeling was he wasn't sure. Up until now. Up until just a couple of minutes ago. A moment that would be forever burned into his mind. The moment he had thought to of lost her. Lost her to the hands of him.

The very same thing that has been chasing after him throughout the night. Chasing after him ever since he had encountered the beast inside of the police station. A beast that was so much different than the others that he has encountered on this night.

A beast that wouldn't stay down for long despite the countless bullets that he had unloaded in him. The very same beast that had made another appearance on this given night just mere minutes ago. An appearance he was hoping was the last. Especially after he had seen the form it had taken.

A form that was so much different than what he had encountered before. The appearance of something you could only see in a horror movie. An form that he had watched be thrown off the platform to only disappear into a small pool of lava just down below.

But he couldn't breathe a sigh in relief from the monster's defeat. No he was worried about something else. He was too worried about her. Too worried about the wounds she had suffered at the hands of the creatures roaming the halls. Three large gashes that go from across her arm and all the way across her abdomen.

Cuts that had been reopen upon her arrival at the platform. To come to his aid. To be willing to even pay the ultimate sacrifice.

Deep cuts that he instantly knew were bad. Instantly knew that he had to act fast. Although she had other ideas. Had the idea for him to leave her behind. To leave her to the fate of every member of the undead in the city. To be lost in an explosion that was about to take place.

A fate he would not allow to happen to her. A determination that had led up to their moment. Led up to their kiss. A kiss that was short lived as he felt her go limp in his arms. A feeling that at that moment made his emotions go into overdrive.

Go into overdrive with only one word ringing through his mind. Failure. He had failed her. He had failed to keep his promise. The promise to protect her. A moment he had hated himself for before his heartbeat had skipped a beat when he felt a pulse.

The smallest of pulses. A pulse that has lead him with a new sense of determination. Determination to get her out of there. To get her out of Racoon City and keep his promise to her. Or he would die trying.

A moment he finally was able to understand the feel he was having towards the woman. The same feeling he would have deep inside whenever he looked at her. A feeling he never thought would ever be possible.

Hearing a loud ding going off through the blazing alarms that have been going off for the past couple of minutes snapping out of his thoughts as he sees the elevator door opening without any hesitation Leon makes his way inside of the elevator before within a flash as he kicks the elevator's panel he watches the elevator's door close as the sound of the elevator being lowered echoes through the small room.

Glancing down as he sees Ada resting her head against his shoulder as he feels the smallest of breaths hitting his neck gently Leon balances her in his arms before suddenly as he hears the sound of something hitting the top of the elevator with tremendous force Leon snaps his head up to look at the ceiling.

Suddenly as he sees a pair of claws ripping away at the ceiling in a sudden move as he lowers Ada to the ground reaching back Leon grabs a hold of his handgun from his holster before in an instant he fires off round after round up into the ceiling.

Hearing his clip going dry as he releases the empty clip to the ground to only snap in a fresh clip suddenly as he sees the ceiling of the elevator being ripped to the side revealing a creature that he had encountered once before with a very large tongue without any hesitation Leon fires off round after round into the creature's head causing the creature to let out an ear piercing scream before mere moments later as he sees the creature crashing down lifelessly into the elevator leaping to the side Leon covers Ada's body with his own as the creature's body smashes against the elevator's floor with a sickening thud.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees the creature down for the count slowly Leon breathes a sigh in relief before seconds later as he hears the elevator's doors opening gritting his teeth slowly Leon picks up Ada making sure to lean her body weight against his right arm and makes his way out of the elevator towards a pair of blinking red lights.

The same lights that could be seen lighting up the room with the same message echoing throughout the room. The same message he has listened to for the past couple of minutes. The message that the self destruct sequence had been activated with only a certain amount of minutes left to get to safety.

Precious minutes that he was quickly running out of. He was running out of time. He had only hoped Claire had made it. Made it to the train before it was too late. To leave him to his fate if it meant she could be saved along with the small child that she was looking after.

His life for theirs. A fair trade in his mind. Only this time there was another that was counting on him. Although she has not spoken a word.

' **Leon! You made it!'**

Glancing around his surroundings as he sees nothing but a couple of platforms heading down reaching back Leon grabs a hold of his radio.

" Claire? Is that you? Where are you?"

' **I can see you on the monitor.'**

Taking his eyes away from the platforms as he glances up to see a camera staring at him from the distance slowly Leon repositions Ada in his arms as he stares at the camera.

' **But nevermind that right now. Leon, you have to go back and get Sherry for me. I left her in the security office. Please you must save her.'**

" Wait a second! What are you going to do!? Where are you going!?"

' **I still have a few loose ends to take care of. I'm counting on you.'**

Suddenly as he hears his radio going dead Leon's eyes widen as he presses down hard on his radio.

" Hello? Claire are you there!? Claire!?"

Rearing back as he clips his radio back onto his belt slowly Leon glances around his surroundings before suddenly as his eyes widen without any hesitation Leon bursts from his spot and back in the direction that he came.

Running through the darkness as he glances around the room to see a couple of metal doors off to the side of the room with a security desk nearby without breaking his stride Leon runs over to the doors before with a flick of his wrist as he throws open the door to find a small rest station slowly Leon emerges inside of the room as he places his hand down on his firearm.

Hearing the sound of breathing coming from the corner in a sudden move as he removes his handgun from his holster to point his gun in the direction that he heard the sound coming from suddenly Leon breathes a sigh in relief when he sees her.

Sherry laying across a small table with Claire's vest wrapped around her body. Lowering his gun slowly Leon makes his way over towards Sherry before as he sees her flickering her eyes open to look in his direction slowly Leon forces a smile to form across his face.

" Sherry? I've come to get you out of here. Claire is waiting for you."

" Claire?"

Nodding his head as he glances up towards Ada to see her still motionless in his arms taking a deep breathe in a sudden move Leon throws her over his shoulder causing him to grit his teeth as he feels a surge of pain run through his left shoulder before slowly he kneels down to gently grab a hold of Sherry.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder slowly Leon picks up Shelly off the table as he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as she leans her head into his injured shoulder before slowly he exits out of the room.

With each step he takes as he feels the pain in his shoulder growing by the second ignoring the pain Leon shakes his head before slowly as he descends down a pair of cold stairs towards a bright light Leon breathes a sigh in relief when he sees the train sitting at the station.

A lone train. Their escape. Their escape from this nightmare.

Without breaking his stride as he makes his way towards the train to see the automatic doors opening slowly Leon emerges to the inside of the train before slowly as he sees a nearby table to his side gently Leon lowers Sherry onto the table to see her looking up towards him with sleepy eyes.

" Just rest here for now. Claire should be back soon."

As he sees Sherry closing her eyes turning his head away without any hesitation going over towards a small bench gently Leon lowers Ada down onto the bench and crosses her arms over his chest before slowly reaching out Leon tucks a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

" Ada? I know that you can't hear me. But please just hold on a little while longer. We're almost there."

Rising up to his feet as he slowly makes his way over towards the train's automatic doors coming to a stop Leon glances over his shoulder towards Ada to see her resting peacefully on the bench before slowly as he takes a few steps towards the outside of the train suddenly the sound of something landing on top of the train causes Leon to snap his head up to only have his eyes widen when he sees him.

The very same creature that he had thought to of seen destroyed. The very same creature that now stares angrily down towards him with it's claws raised up high as though it is ready to attack.

Without any hesitation reaching back Leon grabs a hold of his handgun as he sees the massive creature jumping off the train in his direction causing the train to shake before as he rolls off to the side nearly avoiding a slash rearing back Leon sends a round directly into the middle of the creature's newly formed eye in the center of it's chest causing the creature to let out an ear piercing scream.

As he sees the creature charging forward at him rolling off to the side Leon sends round after round into the creature's head causing the creature to stumble back a few feet from every round the lands before bursting from his spot Leon makes his way towards a pair of stairs leading to a metal bridge going off further into the level.

Without breaking his stride as he sees a train gate coming up just in front of the stairs rearing back Leon catapults himself off the gate and up the stairs as he hears the sound of the creature keeping chase.

Bursting up the stairs as he hears the creature letting out an ear piercing scream glancing over his shoulder Leon's eyes widen as he sees the creature quickly closing in on him in a sudden move as he dives across the bridge and down the last remaining steps on the bridge rearing back Leon sends a few rounds into the creature's chest causing the creature to stumble back as blood trickles down from it's third eye before Leon grits his teeth as he lands down hard on his left shoulder with a thud.

Ignoring the pain snapping up to his feet without any hesitation Leon bursts up from his spot to make his way across the platform and off into the distance where he sees a metal door directly under a high platform before mere moments later as he nears the door without breaking his stride Leon bursts through the door causing intense pain to run through his whole body from the impact to only slam the door shut as he sees the image of the creature closing in.

Racing up the platform as he glances over his shoulder to see the creature bursting through the door with tremendous force causing the door to be caved into the wall with ease rearing back Leon sends another round towards the creature to see the bullet land clean into the creature's shoulder while not causing the creature to lose momentum as it races after him.

Hearing his gun going dry as he release the clip to only slap in a fresh clip just mere seconds later suddenly Leon let's out a small scream as he feels the creature grazing the back of his right leg with one of it's claws causing him to feel blood instantly start to trickle down his leg to the cold steel before without breaking his stride Leon sends a round after round into the creature's head causing the creature to stumble down the platform to only watch as it catches itself with it's claws on the railing.

Leaping off the stairs as he glances around to see control panel at the far end of the platform overlooking the trains down below racing over Leon grabs a firm hold of the key already in the slot before with a flick of his wrist as he hears the sound of the trains all around him coming to life snapping his head back towards the end of the platform with wide eyes Leon watches the creature emerge up from the stairs.

In a sudden move as he takes carefully aim to see the creature slowly stalking it's way towards him rearing back Leon sends round after round in the direction of the creature's head to see round after round hit all over the creature's body while the creature continues it's way over in his direction Leon's eyes widen before as he sees the creature leaping up high into the air as it let's out a sickening ear piercing scream in a sudden move Leon rolls off to the side nearly avoiding being hit by the creature.

As he hears the sound of the creature's claws hitting the control panel causing sparks to instantly fly all over the platform without any hesitation as he sees the creature about to leap up into the air once again rearing back Leon sends a round into the control panel causing sparks to instantly scatter across the platform and hit the creature directly into the chest causing the creature to stumble back as it let's out a sickening scream.

Feeling his clip running draw as he releases his empty clip to reach back to grab a fresh clip Leon's eyes widen when he feels his belt empty before without having a chance to react Leon feels the creature back handing him hard into the chest sending him flying into a nearby railing with a thud.

Shaking his head as he feels intense pain all across his body rising up to his knees as he looks up to see the creature slowly stalking it's way over towards him slowly taking a deep breathe as he grits his teeth Leon rises up to his feet as he reaches back to grab his radio.

" Claire? Claire if you can hear me, you need to get Shelly out of here now."

' **Leon? What about you? Where are you?'**

" Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Without taking his eyes away from the creature as he drops his empty handgun to the cold steel causing a thud to echo across the platform slowly Leon back peddles over towards the control panel as he sees the creature slowly stalking after him.

' **Leon!? There's still time for….'**

" No. It's too late for me. Please get them out of here."

Dropping his radio down to the steel with a thud as he sees the creature increasing his pace reaching back Leon grabs a firm hold of his knife from his back pocket before as the sound of a train starting up echoes across the platform without any hesitation rearing back Leon sends the knife flying through the air and into the creature's eye across it's chest causing the creature to let out a sickening scream as he back peddles away causing it's blood to spill across the platform.

Feeling his leg giving in as feels himself falling down to the platform reaching out Leon catches himself against a nearby railing before slowly as slides down the railing a ghost smile forms across Leon's face as he sees the creature scratching it's claws at his knife as though it was hoping to break off the knife.

Suddenly as he hears the clink of his knife being snapped off to only see it sailing down off the platform and down to the ground below with a small cling reaching up Leon waives the creature over as he sees the creature snapping it's head to stare at him angrily.

" Is that all you've got? Come on!"

As he hears the creature letting out an ear piercing scream reaching out Leon grabs a firm hold of the railing and slowly rises up to his feet before suddenly as he sees the creature making it's way over towards him the smallest of shines from in the back of the creature causes Leon's eyes to go wide.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a gun going off causing a round to strike the back of the creature's head causing the creature to come to a halt as it snaps it's body around looking over the creature's shoulders Leon's eyes go as wide as saucers as he sees Ada at the other end of the platform with a pair of uzi machine guns in her hands.

" Ada!"

Without giving the creature anytime to react as she sees Leon leaping away rearing back Ada sends round after round in the creature's direction to only see the creature back peddling as rounds penetrate through his raised claws and into it's head before after a few moments as she hears her guns going dry dropping the uzi's down with a thud snapping her body around Ada reaches down.

As he glances away from the creature and over towards Ada to see her reaching into a large metal case on the platform a confused look forms across Leon's face before his eyes widen when he hears the creature letting out a sickening scream as it leaps up into the air.

" Look out!"

In a sudden motion as she snaps her body back around to reveal a rocket launcher in her hands rearing back without any hesitation Ada sends a rocket flying towards the descending creature before mere moments later as the rocket strikes into the middle of the creature's chest instantly making the creature explode into thousands of pieces reaching up Ada covers her face with her arm as blood splatters all across the platform.

Retracting her arm as she sees Leon staring directly at her from the other end of the platform dropping the rocket launcher down to the platform with a thud ignoring the pain as she rises up to her feet with a grin forming across her face slowly Ada makes her way over towards Leon to see him staring up at her with a look of shock across his face.

" You just can't keep yourself out of trouble without me. Can you handsome?"

" Ada?"

Slowly shaking her head as she kneels down reaching out Ada gently places her hand down on Leon's cheek as a small smirk forms across her face.

" We have already established that my name is indeed Ada."

Letting out a small chuckle as he sees a ghost smile come briefly across Ada's face Leon can't help but smile before after mere moments he grits his teeth as he grabs his left shoulder as he feels a surge of pain running across his chest.

" How bad is it?"

" I've seen worse. Leon, we don't have much time. We need to evacuate from this place now."

" I'm sorry but we can't."

As she sees Leon nodding his head off to the side without opening his eyes slowly Ada turns to look before she sees the control panel on the platform completely destroyed.

" That thing destroyed the control panel and Claire left with the only working train."

" Who says we need a train?"


	2. Chapter 2

' **Who says we need a train?'**

A statement that has been echoing throughout his mind the moment they left her lips. Words that have brought so many questions into his mind. Questions of to how any of this was even possible.

What was her plan? How was she able to come to his aid? Come to his aid with an arsenal of weapons that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. So many questions.

Questions he was hoping to be answered. But not now. Not at this moment as he slowly feels himself being lead up towards the surface. Being lead back up into Raccoon City. A city now filled with the very same creatures that he has been fighting all night.

Something that only made his intrigue for her increase. Made his thoughts drift back to the woman that is slowly leading him up to the surface with only one question plaguing his mind. The question of who is Ada Wong?

Feeling his progress coming to a halt snapping out of his thoughts as Leon glances over towards Ada to see her staring up slowly Leon follows her eyes before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a sewer manhole just above their heads.

" How did…."

" Now is not the time. We'll talk later."

Without giving him a chance to react as she slings her uzi strap over her shoulder reaching out Ada grabs a firm hold of a nearby ladder before slowly Ada makes her way up the ladder as she hears Leon following after her from down below.

Ignoring the pain surging through her body rearing back with all of her strength as she slowly slides the manhole cover to the side as quietly as she possibly can reaching back Ada grabs a firm hold of her uzi before slowly as she pops halfway up the manhole cover to see a couple of zombies walking around off in the distance slowly Ada emerges out of the manhole cover as she keeps her eyes on the zombies.

Kneeling down next to the manhole as she sees Leon emerging out of the manhole cover nodding her head off to the side Ada watches Leon return the nod before slowly as she sees him moving over to hide behind a nearby car slowly Ada follows after him.

Suddenly as she hears the sound of a can crunching off to the side snapping her head to the sound suddenly Ada's eyes widen when she sees a herd of zombies kneeling down feasting upon a body before as she sees a zombie turning to look in her direction Ada's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Fuck."

Without any hesitation as she sees the zombie slowly making it's way towards her rearing back Ada sends a round from her uzi that connects against the zombie's head sending the zombie lifelessly to the ground.

As she sees the herd of zombies snapping their heads to look in her direction snapping her gun in their direction rearing back Ada sends a scatter shot of rounds towards the herd causing two of the zombies to drop lifelessly to the ground before suddenly as she hears the sound of a round going off that hits a zombie just a couple of feet away from her slowly Ada glances over her shoulder at Leon to see him with his handgun raised up into the air.

" Thanks handsome."

Without any hesitation as she hears the sound of zombies approaching from every direction bursting from her spot Ada grabs a hold of Leon's arm before she quickly leads Leon away as fast as she can down the road as she hears the sound of the herd of zombies following after them.

Rounding the street corner as she sees a few zombies nearby without breaking her stride taking careful aim Ada sends a shatter shot of rounds at the small group sending the zombies to the ground before as she is about to round another street corner to head down an alleyway the sound of a ear piercing scream causes her to come to a complete stop to look over her shoulder.

Suddenly as she sees a creature in which the likes she has never seen before in the far distance making it's way slowly towards them as tentacles spread out from all across it's body to wrap around anything that it can find Ada's eyes go wide as she sees out of the corner of his eye Leon shaking his head as he raises his uzi up in the creature's direction.

" What the hell is that thing?"

" I believe that is to be Mr Birkin."

" Mr Birkin? As in Annette Birkin's husband?"

" That's right. I'll explain everything to you later. But let's just say it looks to me that Mr Birkin has injected himself with his precious G Virus."

" How would you know…."

" Leon! I'll explain later. Right now we have more pressing matters."

Without any hesitation as she sees Leon nodding his head snapping her uzi up rearing back Ada sends round after round in the large creature's direction as she sees Leon doing the same before as she listens in to the sound of the creature letting out a sickening scream from bullet after bullet penetrating through it's body slowly Ada back peddles down the street bringing Leon along with her.

As she listens in to the sound of the creature swiping it's tentacles all around itself causing nearby cars to be thrown all around it's surroundings shattering everything that they hit releasing her empty clip Ada drops her uzi to the ground with a thud to grab a hold of her handgun before suddenly as she hears the familiar sound of a zombie closing in on them from nearby snapping her head to the sound Ada sends a round into the zombie's head sending the creature lifelessly to the ground.

Feeling his gun going dry as he drops his uzi to the ground reaching down as he grabs a grenade attached to Ada's belt without any hesitation rearing back Leon sends the grenade soaring through the air before mere moments later as the grenade hits it's target sending the creature back as a few of it's tentacles are blown off causing it to land down on the street with a tremendous thud suddenly Leon feels himself being lead down a dark alleyway.

Keeping up with her pace as he listens in to Ada sending round after round from her handgun that hit incoming zombies directly in their heads sending them lifelessly to the ground with thuds as they pass them glancing over his shoulder Leon's eyes widen as he sees massive tentacles emerge to the inside of the alleyway.

Rearing back as he grabs his handgun without giving the creature anytime to react as he sends round after round into each tentacle he sees causing the creature to retract it's tentacles as it lets out an ear piercing scream Leon can't help but glance back forward just in time to see Ada rearing back a grenade in her hand.

Without any hesitation rearing back as she sends the grenade down the alleyway just as the large creature emerges at the end suddenly as she hears the grenade going off causing the large creature to let out an ear piercing scream as debris from nearby buildings come crashing down on the creature snapping her body around Ada rounds the corner out of the alleyway and head quickly down the street pulling Leon along with her.

As she listens in to the sound of the creature's ear piercing screams getting quieter and quieter by the second without breaking her stride Ada brings Leon down another alleyway before slowly she comes to a complete stop to catch her breathe.

" Who are you?"

Glancing up as she sees Leon looking directly at her with a confused look as a grin forms across her face slowly Ada takes a deep breathe.

" You will find out in due time handsome. We're almost there."

Without giving him a chance to react tugging on his arm Ada pulls Leon forward down the alleyway to only moments later slowly disappear down the street corner along with Leon.

* * *

With his interest only increasing by the second as he feels himself being gently placed against the side of a wall just outside of an apartment room as a confused look forms across his face Leon watches Ada take out her handgun from her belt as she reaches out to grab the door handle before suddenly as he sees her kicking open the door with her handgun raised to only emerge inside of the room just mere seconds later gritting his teeth slowly Leon follows after her.

Suddenly as he sees a man sitting lifelessly in a chair at the far end of the room with a noticeable bullet wound in the middle of his forehead as a puddle of blood is seen around his feet as a nearby computer monitor rests across a desk nearby Leon's eyes widen before he snaps his head to look back at Ada to see her reaching into a suitcase on a nearby bed.

' **He lost his will to live and choose death. He was weak.'**

" Wesker."

As he sees Ada snapping her head to look at the monitor Leon can't help but do the same before as he sees an image of a man that he had never seen before on the monitor slowly Leon gets out of eyesight as he leans his body against a nearby wall.

' **And you Ada. You also failed. Your actions of betraying us and helping that Leon fellow have consequences for our organization.'**

Suddenly as she retracts her hand from the briefcase to only reach up to the locket she is wearing to reveal a small vial from inside of the locket Leon's eyes widen before he watches her gently place the vial down on the desk in front of the monitor as she stares directly into Wesker's eyes.

" See this. It's a tissue fragment of Birkin's G Virus."

' **Well despite some setbacks you have proven your value to us. Ada there are two things you must be made aware of.**

 **One in just moments Racoon City will be completely eradicated by a government launched missile.**

 **And two an umbrella officer will be leaving town in an helicopter. If you are not on it there will be no way to leave Racoon City.'**

Suddenly as the sound of an compartment opening snapping his head away from the monitor Leon looks over towards the bed to see the suitcase opening revealing some kind of grapple gun before he looks back over towards Ada to see her looking back at the monitor.

' **It is in our best interest that you survive. The G Virus sample is required.'**

Nodding her head as she reaches out to gently take the grapple device in her hand out of the corner of her eye Ada sees a confused look across Leon's face as his hand slips down to his handgun across his belt.

' **And Ada just one more thing. Do please handle the situation with your little friend that has been listening in to our little talk.**

 **Otherwise further disciplinary action will be required.'**

Suddenly as he hears the monitor going off without any hesitation Leon pulls out his handgun to point it at Ada's head to see her looking down at the grapple device in her hand.

" What the hell was that about? Who are you? Who are you really Ada?"

Glancing up from the grapple device as she sees Leon pointing his handgun at her with his hands slowly starting to shake a small grin forms across Ada's face before she looks back down towards the grapple device.

" Put it away handsome."

" No Ada! I want answers and i want them now! You owe me atleast that!"

Nodding her head as she gently places the grapple device down on the bed slowly Ada turns to look at Leon as she sees Leon stilling aiming his handgun in her direction.

" My name is Ada Wong. I work for the Umbrella Corporation."

Suddenly as she sees Leon's eyes going wide slowly turning away reaching out Ada grabs the small vial off the desk to only gently place it back into her locket.

" What? So you are the ones responsible for all of this? You are responsible…."

" No Leon. I had nothing to do with what has happened here in Racoon City. I was assigned the task of retrieving a sample of the virus that had spread across the city. Nothing more."

" Why?"

" I don't know. I don't ask questions. When you are assigned to do something by Albert Wesker then you do it without ever questioning him on the matter. But none of this is important right now. We are running out of time."

" Then we will make time! Why are you doing this!"

" Leon?"

Taking a deep breathe as she slowly makes her way over towards Leon to see his aim unwavering slowly reaching out Ada gently lays a hand on his cheek.

" I'm not what you believe i am."

 **Author Notes: This is the last chapter of this story. Might turn this into something more in the future with enough requests and reviews. Have been considering doing a story based on Leon and Claire from the beginning of the game but that would come if at all in the future.**


End file.
